Wedge connectors for connecting together two or more electrical conductors are well-known. Wedge connectors typically include an elongate conductive body or sleeve having a generally C-shaped cross-section and accommodate a pair of stripped electrical conductors in parallel alignment within a pair of opposed individual connector nests defined by the opposed curved surfaces of the sleeve. Many wedge connectors maintain the cables within their respective nests by inserting a wedge member between therebetween within the expanse of the sleeve along a line extending substantially parallel to the cables. These wedges rely on a compressive force against each cable to maintain the conductive contact between the sleeve and the cables and may become disengaged from the sleeve due to vibration. Also, properly assembled, these connectors may require extreme force to separate should it be desired to disassemble the connection. Other wedge connectors provide for removably securing a wedge to the sleeve by inserting a multicomponent fastener transversely through the wedge and the sleeve to positively maintain the connection. Furthermore, many of the wedge connectors of the prior art require a specialized tool to establish the conductive connection which becomes an additional burden to the electrician installing the connectors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,447 discloses a wedge connector including a generally C-shaped conductive sleeve where the wedge includes a pair of elongate cable engaging members transversely spaced by a number of elongate C-shaped spring elements. The cable engaging members each provide a curved cable engaging surface for urging the cables into their respective nests on the sleeve. In addition to relying on the frictional fit between the wedge and the cables, the sleeve of the '447 patent includes a projecting tap which abuts against one of the spring elements adjacent the wider expanse between the nests for retaining the wedge therein. In order for the wedge to be transversely inserted between the cables within the sleeve the spring elements must be compressed beyond the what is required to engage the cables. Once the compressive force on the springs is released, the springs expand to urge the cables into their respective nests. Because the springs buckle outward when compressed, over-compression of the springs may cause the springs to buckle beyond the transverse extent of the cable engaging members and interfere with inserting the wedge within the sleeve expanse. Thus, while providing a traditional retention mechanism, the wedge connector of the '447 patent may be too difficult to insert in certain environments without specialized tools. Additionally, the connector of the '447 patent provides no easy means for disassembly once the wedge is inserted into the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,920, on the other hand, provides an elongate C-shaped conductive sleeve and an elongate wedge member including a pair of toggle blocks pivotally hinged together so that the wedge may be transversely inserted into the sleeve expanse in a slightly folded configuration. The toggle blocks define a central opening therebetween and the hinge supports a hinge pin therethrough. The hinge pin is received through one end of a threaded bolt which transversely extends from the central opening for insertion through a through-hole in the sleeve. A nut is threaded over the bolt on the opposite side of the sleeve from the wedge so that continued threading of the nut over the bolt extends the opposed edges of the toggle blocks further into the cable nests so as compress the cables therein. While the wedge of the '920 patent does not require a specialized tool, its requires many parts and the electrician must have enough room around the sleeve to properly manipulate the nut over the bolt during assembly and disassembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide a electrical connector for connecting a pair of electrical conductors which provides a simple positive removable connection between a transversely insertable wedge and a conductive sleeve without requiring a specialized tool.